[unreadable] Dartmouth provides an environment for a NIAMS NRSA program. The residency program in Orthopaedics at Dartmouth College, Dartmouth Medical School and the Dartmouth-Hitchcock Medical Center (DHMC) can take full advantage of the abundant resources of the Center for the Evaluative Clinical Sciences (CECS) under the direction of John E. Wennberg, MD, MPH. In collaboration with the newly formed Department of Orthopaedics (James Weinstein, Chair, July 2002), this NRSA grant will support a national orthopedic training program with an advanced degree opportunity (M.P.H). The residency program also takes advantage of the recent RFP 2000 from the AAMC for training leaders in medicine. Dartmouth Orthopaedics was the only recipient of this extra residency position. The programmatic synergy between Orthopaedics and the CECS and between Drs. Weinstein and Wennberg will provide experience and expertise to foster leadership for generations to come. [unreadable] [unreadable] The Dartmouth Orthopaedic Residency program has a track record of sending qualified clinician/researchers into the workforce. Most residents already attend the core classes of the Master's Rrogram in Health Services Research at the Center for the Evaluative Clinical Sciences at Dartmouth Medical School. However, this coursework takes place part-time, concurrent with their full-time residency training. It also takes place over a period of three years. The efforts proposed in this application is intended to make it possible for Dartmouth orthopaedic residents to devote a full year (PGY 4) to obtain a Masters in Public Health, focusing on their research education without the distractions of clinical training. They would then continue their research during the last two years of their residency, at the same time fulfilling their payback provision through teaching and on-going research. The purpose of the Dartmouth NRSA program is to help ensure that a diverse and highly trained workforce is available to assume leadership roles related to the nation's biomedical and behavioral research agenda. [unreadable] [unreadable]